callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |ratings = |platforms = Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, DS, PS2, PC |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6th 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It is set to be released for all seventh-gen consoles as well as PC. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and has been in development since late 2006. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21st, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Campaign There are 15 campaign levels in Call Of Duty: World at War story mode. The story mode features 2 campaigns, one featuring the United States Marine Corps battling the Japanese Army in the Pacific, and the other following the Soviet Red Army advancing on Berlin. The game switches for you, you will not play as the us twice in a row because of how the missions are layed out Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It uses a heavily modified engine from Call of Duty 4. For prestiging you will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures(Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) and achievements if on Xbox360. Other benefits of prestiging are the fact that you can show off how good you are, and you look experienced. Ranks Throughout your experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War you will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to lvl 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located above. As you increase in level you unlock more powerful and easier to use guns and additional killing tools. Some of the better perks are Bouncing Betty mines and guns like the M1A1 Carbine. It is worth noting that elements of your online multiplayer stats will naturally increase as you unlock this apparel, Bouncing Betties for example, when used correctly, can give a player extra kills per round. Weapons and Explosives http://gamebattles.com/forums/t/1672137.html The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I awards the player with a Suppressor. Marksman II awards the player with a Aperture Sight (Red Dot Sight) while Marksman III awards the player with a Round Drum magazine. The challenges for a Bolt Action Rifle are, Marksman I which rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II awards the player with Bayonet, Marksman III awards the player with a Rifle Grenade, similar to the M203. For regular rifles, Marksman I awards the player with a Flash Hider, Marksman II awards the player with an Aperture Sight, Marksman III with a Telescopic Sight (a WW2-era ACOG-like scope). The M1 Garand is a little different. Marksman I gives you a flash hider, Marksman II gives you a bayonet, Marksman III gives you a grenade launcher (even though in create a class its says you get a scope). Marksman IV gives you a scope, making it the only semi-automatic sniper rifle. For Shotguns, the awards are a Grip and a Bayonet for the M1897 Trenchgun, and then a Grip and a Sawed-Off barrel for the Double Barreled Shotgun. For Machine Guns, the attachments are a bayonet (only for the Type 99) and a Bipod (for all), although the FG42's Marksman II awards the player with a telescopic sight. Several new grenades have been added, including a Molotov Cocktail. Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen which cannot be used for drinking, a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 Machine Gun early. Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The regular PS3 and Xbox 360 console versions known as, Call of Duty: World at War lack an extra American campaign and a British campaign although include a Russian Campaign. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintentdo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the pacific campaign, the russian campaign, and a british campaign. Video Launch trailer 42426 Q&A Questions answered by Call of Duty: World at War Developer - David "Vahn" Vanderhaar. Differences from previous Call of Duty games *''World at War'' is a much more serious game, in the manner that there is minimal humor in the game, and that it has a very dark and depressing feel to it. Even the menu music, used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. *''World at War'' is the most violent ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, and it is possible to tear off enemy heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version for unknown reasons, perhaps due to graphical limitations or that Nintendo intended it to be more family friendly. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a person gets shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in World at War. People use much more profanity, and words like "fuck", "shit", "bitch", "bastard", and all sort of swear words are much more common in the American campaign of the game. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use swear terms in their language, like "ebaka" (ебака) ("fucker"), "svoloch" (Сволочъ) ("bastard"), "mudak" (мудaк) ("asshole"), and "Chyort" (Чёрт) ("damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer if you win you may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing!" as you hear in the single-player campaign. Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored (this can be done in the options menu). *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war after the player dies. *This game introduces a dark "leisure" mission: Nacht der Untoten, meaning "Night of The Undead". *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature undead enemies, Nazi Zombies in this case. It is also the first game to feature Non-Playable Characters (NPC) in a multi-player gametype. *This is the first time that bayonets are used and the first time M2 Flamethrowers are widely used. *This is the first Call of Duty game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army. That said, it is the first game to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''World at War'' is the first 'Main Series' game with no British campaign in it, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *You can get a Ray Gun In some missions like Little Resistance and Nacht Der Untoten Trivia *If you shoot off an enemy head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *If you look in the trailer, there is a person with blond hair that is not seen in the game. It is possible this is what C. Miller, the main Marine Raider in the game, looks like, as this person was nowhere to be found in the campaign. Also, the scene where the same person assaults the Japanese soldier is not in the game. ----in the trivia section it says that the blond haired solder doesn't exist in game but when polansky gets his hard helmet shot off through the missions he has blond hair also;i may be wrong about this, you said that the scene where the same person is punching a Japanese soldiers isn't in game but in the last American mission ether polansky or roebuck dies if you save polansky he starts punching a Japanese solder on the floor, i may be wrong about the 2nd *In the first cutscene of the game a Marine is being fitted for battle. He's labeled as Pvt. Miller, this man looks something like Miller's partially obscured photo, so it can be assumed that this is what Miller looks like. *On Blowtorch & Corkscrew, the day is May 14th, 1945. Polonsky says they "don't get shit until tomorrow". Presumably, their assault takes place the next day, but the assault on Shuri Castle takes place on May 29th, 1945. At some point 15 days were skipped. *On Eviction, the day is April 24, 1945. The metro tunnel gets flooded at the end of the level. On Heart of the Reich, you are dragged from the flooded metro by Sgt. Reznov. The day is April 30, 1945. You were under water for six days. *The game features many possible references to the Movie Saving Private Ryan such as: The name Pvt. Ryan appearing, The "Saving Private Ryan" achievement, The American player's name is Miller (A possible reference to Cpt. Miller). Pvt. Polonsky's personality is also similar to that of Pvt. Rieben, and Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games